


Wishing

by rainbowRamen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm so sorry, Light Angst, Stargazing, There's a tiny bit of fluff at the end (I think)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowRamen/pseuds/rainbowRamen
Summary: You aren't here, no matter how much I wait. No matter how much I hope.But, won't you allow me this one dream?





	Wishing

**Author's Note:**

> MY PASSION FOR EDELGARD AND ALL THINGS EDELETH HAS PULLED ME THROUGH FOR ONE MORE SHORT FIC! WOO!  
I don't even know what this is, honestly. I guess it was just born from my ideas of what would've happened if Edelgard forgot/gave up on Byleth's return after the timeskip. I'm a sucker for stargazing, okay, I'm so sorry
> 
> A heads up, this is written in Edelgard's 1st person perspective! I haven't done this POV in a long time, so why not try tapping back into it? Also, this style of writing is new to me, but it looked fun so I really wanted to try it! >^<
> 
> With all that said, please enjoy this short oneshot!

Yesterday, you weren't here.

Stargazing has recently become a hobby of mine, on the nights where I cannot fall asleep in my own bed. The little twinkles of the stars and the lights shining brightly against the dark sky never fail to invite me to look deeper into the vast space. Unconsciously drawing constellations with my eyes and watching the stars glitter with life is a more peaceful experience than I could ever ask for. Being able to climb up to the rooftop, where the expanses of the sky wait for me. A time to myself, free from all my duties. Eventually, though, the stars stop glimmering as brightly, fading away, flickering. When they do so, they take me along with them, slowly but surely whisking me away to the world of dreams. Still, every night, I wish on the shooting stars that you would one day return to me. I should know better than to hope for such things, yet the selfish part of me wishes you were here, by my side.

Today, you aren't here.

Another normal day. Nothing's happened as of late. Often, I voice my concerns and frustrations to the night sky. It doesn't get mad, it doesn't shoot me a snarky remark, it doesn't reply at all. It simply listens. Perhaps that's what I enjoy about it. At times, I imagine you laying beside me, intently listening. Unlike the sky, however, you'd nod, smile, frown, shake your head, or perhaps offer a word of advice from time to time. The more I think about it, the more it hurts. The sky and the little stars that decorate it serve as my only comfort. When another shooting star flies by, I close my eyes and picture you, hoping that when I open them, you'd be there. But alas, the goddess of fate is much crueler than the church suggests. None of it means anything.

Tomorrow, you won't be here.

I already know the answer to the one wish I faithfully deliver to the midnight skies, and it hurts me more with every passing day. Yet, I refuse to allow myself to give it up. I just can't. When I look up, I see your smile. When I turn my head, I see you beside me. But when I reach out, you're gone. I even see you when I close my eyes, I must look like a fool to everyone else. As those frustratingly crystal clear images of you play back in my mind, I curl up into a ball. The chilly night air doesn't bother me, not one bit. As my eyes shut themselves, I'm so focused on you, I don't notice the tears that race down my cheeks and drip to the ground.

A week later, you're still not here.

Wishing upon the shooting star for your return grows more dull. The spark of anticipation remains, but grows smaller and smaller, like the stars disappearing at dawn. Why that is, I don't know, but perhaps my subconscious has simply accepted that all this time, that the glimmer of hope I once had, is nothing but a miracle I can only dream of. Yes, that must be it. A desire that'll forever go unfulfilled. Nothing more, nothing less. As the days speed by, I gradually come to accept this as true. It seems that the selfish part of me that once so desperately begged to the stars to return you to me has grown quiet. The only thing that keeps me at peace is the company of the dark, almost pitch-black sky hanging above me, with the stars dotting it like blots of ink on a pure-white canvas.

A year later, I've forgotten how to wish you were here.

I eventually stop feeling the residue of tears on my face in the morning. Despite going up to the roof every night, I no longer see shooting stars streaking across the sea of constellations, nor do I bother saying a prayer to a goddess who doesn't care. It's not that I _don't_, though - I've simply _forgotten _how exactly to do so. Your image fades a little more every day, yet I retain the memories of you from when you were still here. Very confusing, isn't it? In reality, I miss you. I miss you too much for words, but I've already given up on hoping for your return.

Five years later, a true miracle brings you here.

As I stare up at the stars once again, I distantly remember that tomorrow's the millennium festival. That is, if the days passed by correctly. The war makes me regret forgetting how to wish for your return. Maybe if I'd been more faithful, maybe if I'd prayed every day, the goddess would've listened to me? It's too late now. I distantly remember your smile as I raise my hand up, trying to grasp the countless stars blinking in the distance. Wistfully sighing, I lie on my side, tucking my legs in a little closer, and fall asleep. Before I drift away, though, something new happens - footsteps.

My eyes shoot open and I abruptly sit up. When I see you standing there before me, nonchalant as you ever were, all of my bodily functions cease for a split second, my eyes widened in shock. Even more so when you walk over and lie down beside me. You're _real_. When I call your name, you smile and nod. When I reach out, your hand meets mine, fingers interlacing. You laugh and apologize for the long wait, but none of that matters to me. Tears just overflow, the liquid streaming down uncontrollably. I don't care whether you were asleep or whether it's a joke, I'm just so _happy_. We hook pinkies, a promise never to be broken, a promise that we would never leave each other's side ever again. The stars seem so much brighter than usual, and I'm strangely overjoyed when you offer to stay with me.

When I snuggle closer, you smile and gently stroke my head. That alone is enough to put me to sleep. My hands never let go of yours, even when I close my eyes the tears don't stop. But I know that these tears, for the first time, aren't of sorrow - they're of joy instead. Embraced by the night, we fall into a deep sleep, and for once, the miracle I've always dreamed of has finally come true.

And on the day of the millennium festival, you're finally here.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this was alright! I probably went off-character somewhere and I apologize if I did. This was fun to write, nonetheless, and thank you for reading! See you soon!
> 
> (P.S. One of the sentences in this fic is taken from a song! I'll give you a cookie if you can guess correctly~!)


End file.
